


When the stars align

by SunAce



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, Gay, LGBT, Lesbian, M/M, allurelle, biLance, dontjudgeme, klance, whydoiliketags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 14:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15665046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunAce/pseuds/SunAce





	1. The bus

It started on my first day at Altea High. I was a freshman, and I was terrified. I’d been a new student almost every year. Every year, I’d be sent back to the home for kids like me. This family, my current foster family had been my family for only a few months.Their son, Keith was a year older than me, which meant he was going into his sophomore year. He’d been quickly accepted onto the football team at the school. I wasn’t so sure about how my year would start.

“And you both have your textbooks?” Krolia asked, breaking me out of my fog.

“Yes, mom. We do.” Keith rolled his eyes and went back to his cereal.

“Romelle? You have yours?” She asked me.

“Uh Huh…” I replied, staring back at my cereal.

Keith looked at the clock. “We should go. The bus will be here soon.” He stood. I still stared at my cereal.

“Romelle? Are you feeling okay?” He asked softly.

“I’m fine. Just.. not enough sleep.” I stood up and grabbed my backpack. Keith grabbed both of our phones. “Bye mom!” He called. I rubbed our dog, Yorak on the head and the two of us walked outside.

Keith handed me my phone.

“Thanks.” I said, turning it on as I see Keith’s boyfriend walking up. “Hey Keith. Hey, Romelle. Excited for your first day?” Lance asked me.

“Not really.” I said, still looking at my phone.

“Oh? Hey, you should try out for the cheerleading team. You’re in dance, right?” He asked me.

I looked up. “Yeah..” I said.

“We need more cheerleaders.” He said. “Right Keith?”

Keith nodded. “Our team last year was a little unenthusiastic.”

I nodded, remembering the game I’d gone to last year. Even though they had won, their cheer team didn’t act like it.

“So, you’ll think about it?” Lance asked.

“I guess.” I shrugged as the bus pulled up. The three of us climbed onto the bus and I kept my eyes down as I walked to an empty seat.


	2. The first morning

Chapter 2

We traveled for a few more minutes, then a few more high schoolers climbed on. After a few more stops, a girl stepped on the bus and started to search for a seat. I noticed her struggling to find a seat, then another freshman waved her over and she sat with her.

Once at the school, I started to try and find the math room.

I noticed the girl from the bus start to walk over to me.

“H-hi! Are you looking for the maths room?” She had a slight British accent.

“Er… yes.. I am.” I nodded awkwardly.

“Don’t worry, I’ll help!” She smiled a little, adjusting her backpack. Her long, curly brown hair fell in front of her face.

“Thanks..” I said softly, staring at the floor as I picked at my skirt.

The two of us were silent for a minute, then the bell rang.

The girl’s eyes widened. “That’s the last bell!”

She grabbed my wrist and started to run, dragging me along.

We ran into the Maths room right before the teacher closed the door.

“You two are late.” The teacher said.

“I-“ I started, then the girl interrupted me.

“We got lost, I’m sorry Mr. Holt.” She apologized.

“Just take your seats. There’s some in the back.” He sighed.

“Yes sir!” We responded in unison.

We sat in our seats and class started.


End file.
